Adrian Chase
"Prometheus" (born c. 2359) is a mysterious hooded figure in Star City with a personal vendetta against Oliver Queen. Having lost someone to The Hood, he trained for 11 years in order to gain retribution, studying the vigilante's skillset and history, while also uncovering his true identity. In his alter-ego, he crusades against the Green Arrow in order to destroy the hero's life and legacy. Prometheus has also been labeled by the media as the "Throwing Star Killer" for murdering people, whose names formed anagrams of people on The List, with shurikens. Biography Early life In around 2359, Justin Claybourne had an illegitimate child with his mistress, Amanda Westfield, said to be the man who would grow up to use the "Prometheus" mantle. In 2378, The Hood killed his father, Justin Claybourne, causing him to seek vengeance upon the vigilante. Since 2378 Prometheus has been training for 11 years to learn everything he could about his enemies, and knows several specific moves that were taught to Oliver by Talia al Ghul during his time in Russia, implying Talia may have trained Prometheus also. He is also armed with an array of weapons forged from Oliver's discarded arrows which only Star City Police Department would have access to, implicating Prometheus to be a SCIS officer. He also uses a suit strikingly similar to Oliver's suit from his days as the Hood, but darker and with a full face mask and adopted the name "Prometheus". Prometheus also somehow discovered that Green Arrow, the apparent successor to The Hood/The Arrow, is in fact the same individual, and thus Roy Harper's deception, and also became aware of the existence of The List. This also indicates that Prometheus became aware of Green Arrow's identity as Oliver Queen, prior to beginning his crusade. He also somehow became aware of time travel and the multiverse, as well as Team Flash's pipeline prison and the Waverider, indicating he's kept tabs on Barry Allen/The Flash and somehow has kept tabs on the Legends. Whether Prometheus was aware of this prior to his crusade or learned this from Evelyn Sharp isn't yet clear. Beginning his crusade 5 months following Damien Darhk's death Prometheus began his crusade by targeting individuals in Star City whose names formed anagrams to other names on The List. His first victim was Lieutenant Conahan. Conflict with Tobias Church When Lieutenant Conahan was leaving the SCIS precinct, he noticed Prometheus on the rooftop. Mistaking him for Green Arrow, Conahan asked if he could help him, but was shot by an arrow. Conahan painfully tried to shoot back, but Prometheus dodged his shots, leaped to the ground and threw a shuriken to disarm him. As Conahan tried to flee, Prometheus threw a knife into his leg, knocking the officer down. As Conahan desperately tried to crawl away, Prometheus slowly walked up to him, sword in hand, and, when asked if he was Green Arrow, coldly replied that he wasn't, and killed Conahan. A few nights later, Prometheus somehow learned of Green Arrow's encounter with the crime lord Tobias Church amidst his illegal deal with AmerTek Industries, where he almost killed Green Arrow. In response, Prometheus stalked Church and as he left Club XLR8, he killed his two bodyguards. While Church mistook him for Green Arrow, Prometheus threw an axe into Church's shoulder, leaped to the ground and slammed Church to the pavement. Prometheus warned Church that Green Arrow was his to kill, and if he killed Green Arrow, then he'd die too. After a couple of weeks, Prometheus learned that Church had ignored his warnings and confronted him at the docks, reminding him of his threat and tried to kill him, but Church had his own bodyguard to protect him. Prometheus reminded Church he had his second warning and wouldn't be given a third and left. After Church was arrested following his defeat by Green Arrow, being transferred to Iron Heights, Prometheus attacked the convoy of SCIS shuttles escorting him. After slaughtering the escorting officers, he confronted Church in the shuttle. Church tried to plead for his life by telling him Green Arrow's identity: Oliver Queen. When Church asked if they were cool, Prometheus threw a shuriken into his neck and killed him, and replied that they were, then left the scene of his slaughter. Crusading against Green Arrow With Green Arrow aware of his existence, Prometheus lured him, Red Arrow and Spartan to a construction site, using Church's communicator to lure them out. After they tracked the communicator he called it on his own communicator, heavily breathing into the communicator, as Green Arrow answered. He then ignited a message on the ground, "SO IT BEGINS". From there, he continued killing civilians to form more anagrams of individuals on the List including Peter Meld and Gay Eked. Their names, and Conahan and Church's all spelled out the names Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes and Sachi Beech. Finding more six more potential victims after discovering Prometheus' pattern, Team Arrow sent a member to each one. Prometheus went after a train driver but was confronted by Evelyn Sharp/Artemis. They entered into a duel where Artemis managed to cut Prometheus right arm, before Green Arrow came to Artemis' rescue, shooting an arrow into his back. Instantly recognizing it as an explosive arrow Prometheus threw it onto the roof where it exploded and Prometheus escaped through the hole made, but left a bomb which blew up the train though Green Arrow and Artemis escaped with the train driver. Later Prometheus sneaked into Quentin Lance's apartment and left a cut on his arm just like the cut Artemis gave Prometheus, and left a shuriken to implicate him. Some time after Prometheus' encounter with Evelyn, he sought her out and manipulated her into betraying Oliver, as she had become resentful of him after learning he was the Hood, promising to let her watch when he finally kills Green Arrow. As a result of Evelyn's betrayal Prometheus was able to learn the identities of every Team Arrow member, as well as information on their personal lives. Days later, Prometheus met Artemis alone on a rooftop, where she assured him she wasn't followed and told him Team Arrow doesn't suspect her true allegiance. At some point in December 2389, Prometheus went to Central City, where he broke into S.T.A.R. Labs without setting off any alarms and freed Laurel Lance/Black Siren, the Earth Two doppelgänger of Laurel Lance/Black Canary, to impersonate her Earth One counterpart, threatening to kill her if she didn't comply. Reluctantly, Black Siren agreed and, to maintain her cover, Prometheus told her vital information on Earth One Laurel's life. He also informed her of the Waverider and the Legends, so Black Siren could use the cover story that Sara brought her back and transported her to the present. Team Flash would be unaware of the breakout for almost 3 days. During Christmas, Prometheus, while sharpening his weapons, was approached by Evelyn with photographs and addresses of Felicity Smoak and Rory Regan. Evelyn then asked Prometheus to be there when he kills Oliver, Prometheus stated that he doesn't intend to kill Oliver, but to make him wish he was dead. Prometheus later attacked Curtis Holt and his husband, Paul, effortlessly defeating him and injecting him with the drug, Dycloseral, leaving Oliver and Team Arrow that he is aware of their secret identities and that he is Justin Claybourne. At Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Prometheus confronted Green Arrow and engaged him in a battle. Though Green Arrow initially had the upper hand, Prometheus ultimately bests him - only for Wild Dog to shot his katana out of his hand, causing Artemis to intervene and reveal her true allegiance. As Green Arrow and Wild Dog stood in shock Artemis fired a smoke arrow to cover her and Prometheus' escape. While investigating Claybourne Pharmaceuticals, Detective Billy Malone discovered a photograph of a baby and sends it to Felicity, before Prometheus appended him. Tracking Prometheus to the location of where Oliver killed Claybourne, Green Arrow discovered that Prometheus had recreated the whole scene in which of all the people that he'd killed when pursuing Claybourne before confronting Prometheus in the exact spot in which he killed Claybourne. Prometheus asked if Green Arrow even hesitated when he killed him, or he was merely another name on the List. They engaged in a fight before landing crashing into one of the building's floors, in which Prometheus told Green Arrow that he knows everything about him and is going to show him and everyone else that everything Oliver touches dies. Having dressed Billy Malone in his suit beforehand, Prometheus ultimately orchestrated Green Arrow killing him in order to prove his point, telling him over a wireless speaker attached to Billy that everyone loves dies. Somehow Prometheus also imitated Lyla Michaels' voice to trick Diggle into returning to the safe-house his family were staying in, and tipped off the SCIS which allowed them to recapture him. After this Prometheus sent Earth Two Laurel to impersonate her Earth One counterpart, roughly 3 days after breaking her out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Eventually Black Siren's cover was blown and Prometheus furiously choked her, reminding her that her freedom is only conditional while she follows his instructions. Felicity would later allow Black Siren to escape, hoping she would lead Team Arrow to Prometheus, which proved successful. Prometheus knocked out Ragman before confronting Green Arrow, which lead to another fight between the two. Shrugging off a drugged-dart shot at him by Green Arrow, he told the archer he had a tolerance to most drugs and Prometheus bests him once more. He then taunts him over saving Felicity or going after him, concluding the ordeal by kicking Green Arrow through a wooden wall, to where Black Siren and Felicity are, before escaping. Personality Little is known about Prometheus other than his extreme hatred for Oliver Queen to the point of obsession for ambiguous reasons. Prometheus's fixation on Oliver runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Oliver's life, as he wishes to destroy Oliver himself, as seen with Tobias Church when he made an attempt on Oliver's life. Prometheus's methods against Oliver are ruthless, merciless, and psychologically personal as he willing kills innocent people simply because their names are anagrams on Oliver's List, using his victims to recreate the scene in which Oliver killed Justin Claybourne, setting Oliver up to kill Billy Malone who was his ex-fiancée's current boyfriend, and freeing Black Siren because she is the Doppelgänger of Laurel Lance whom Oliver loved. Prometheus's end goal is unclear, however he has stated to Evelyn Sharp that he wants to make Oliver wish he was dead, and prove to him that everything that he touches dies. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Expert metalsmith:' In his obsession with wanting to make all of Oliver's past actions come back to haunt him, Prometheus stole all the confiscated weapons of The Hood/Arrow and reforged them into his own personal weapons, showing Prometheus to be a skilled crafter. His throwing blades are shown to be very sturdy, able to shatter Oliver's arrows. *'Free-running/Acrobatics: '''Prometheus is able to move and scale down walls with great dexterity and grace, even while throwing his shurikens. *'Intimidation:' Prometheus possesses an intimidating presences due to his ruthlessness with Tobias Church, Evelyn Sharp, and even Black Siren, a meta-human, showing signs of fear towards him; his killings as the "Throwing Star Killer" combined with media rumors and his presence was enough to cause a city wide panic. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Prometheus, like Oliver, is an exceptional martial artist with his fighting style being similar to Oliver's and like him he was trained by Talia al Ghul. Prometheus is a master in multiple forms of armed and unarmed combat. He has trained in all forms of combat that Oliver has, and has also learned several forms that involve throwing knives. He is also very skilled with a katana. Prometheus was able to quickly restrain Church and Black Siren, effortlessly defeat Evelyn and Curtis Holt, and was able to fight on par with Oliver during both of their confrontations. *'Master marksman/Knife-thrower': Prometheus is an incredibly skilled marksman who is highly proficient in throwing weapons such as knives, battle axes, flechettes and his weapon of choice: shuriken. He was able to disarm police Lieutenant Conahan while jumping and was able to perfectly split an arrow shot at him by Oliver in half, by throwing a shuriken. *'Master tactician/Manipulator/Investigator:' Prometheus has proven himself to be a highly skilled investigator, having learned much about Oliver and all who are close to him. He knows their of secret identities, The List, the S.T.A.R. Labs pipeline, and the Legends. Prometheus is also a highly effective tactician, with his tactics against Oliver being at a psychological level, as he was able to successfully trick Oliver into killing Detective Billy Malone knowing that Oliver came after Prometheus with the intent to kill him. Prometheus is also very manipulative, able to turn Evelyn against Oliver and her fellow Team Arrow members. *'Peak of human physical condition:' Prometheus is in top physical form after four years of training to defeat Oliver. He is strong enough to pin down the large and physically imposing Church and kick Oliver through a wooden wall. He also has a high tolerance to drugs, as he was able to quickly shrug off the effect of the Diazepam-ridden dart that Oliver threw at him. *'Expert archer:' Like Oliver, Prometheus is a trained archer although his exact level is unknown due to his preference for throwing weapons. He is, however, skilled enough to shoot arrows to either wound or kill his targets. *'Expert swordsman:' Prometheus is trained in the art of swordsmanship, often using his sword fighting skills in conjunction with his melee skills; his exact level as a swordsman is unknown. *'Stealth': Prometheus is highly skilled in the art of stealth, as he is able to sneak in or appear people fairly quickly without them noticing. He was able to sneak into S.T.A.R. Labs without triggering any alarms, an act that went unknown to them for 3 days. Equipment *'Battle axe: Prometheus used a battle axe to injure Church. *Customized recurve bow: Prometheus carries a recurve bow. *Customized hunting arrows: Prometheus uses customized arrows, crafted from Oliver's own ones, which he used as The Hood/The Arrow. He also uses it as quarterstaff. *Flechettes: Prometheus used a drug-ridden dart to knock Curtis unconscious, and to send a message to Oliver. *'''Katana: Prometheus uses a katana in close combat, using it to kill Conahan and later to fight Artemis. *'Prometheus suit: '''This dark suit looks similar to the ones worn by Green Arrow and the Dark Archer. It is unknown what materials it's made from. *'Prometheus mask: 'Unlike Green Arrow, Prometheus sports a full face mask. *'Quiver: 'A black quiver is used by Prometheus to hold his arrows. *'Shurikens: 'Prometheus' weapon of choice when killing his victims are shurikens. The stars are made from arrows previously used by Oliver Queen as The Hood and The Arrow. *'Voice filter: '''Prometheus uses a voice filter in order to disguise his voice, to add to his intimidating presence and the secrecy of his identity. Behind the scenes *In DC comics, Prometheus is an alias used by multiple villains. However, showrunner Marc Guggenheim has stated that the show's version of the character is not based on any comic character. Nevertheless, this version does resemble the one depicted by Grant Morrison in looks and modus operandi, being a "dark mirror version" of the hero he opposes. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes